


The Great Pretender

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #30: <a href="http://www.metrolyrics.com/the-great-pretender-lyrics-the-platters.html">“I’m the Great Pretender”</a>, Dinner at eight.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Great Pretender

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #30: [“I’m the Great Pretender”](http://www.metrolyrics.com/the-great-pretender-lyrics-the-platters.html), Dinner at eight.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Great Pretender

~

Severus woke slowly. He’d spent the night tossing and turning, distracted by the idea of Potter on his sofa. He’d pondered offering Potter his bed, but that would have been no less distracting. 

Turning over, Severus punched his pillow and sighed. Potter must have left. Severus doubted he’d linger once he realised where he’d ended up. Closing his eyes, he drifted, humming as the scent of bacon and eggs wafted by...

His eyes popped open. _Bacon and eggs_? Donning his dressing gown, he hurried towards his kitchen, pausing at the door. 

Potter, looking disturbingly domestic, was cooking and singing along to a tune on the wireless. “Yes, I’m the great pretender, oohooh, just laughin’ and gay like a clown--” 

He shimmied his hips as he sang, expertly sliding bacon, eggs, and tomatoes onto a plate. Executing a spin, he grinned upon seeing Severus. “Ah, you’re up,” he said, turning down the wireless. “I was beginning to think I’d have to wake you.” 

“What are you doing?” asked Severus. “Why are you still here?”

“Making breakfast. As for why--” Potter shrugged. “I owe you. Thanks for the Hangover Potion, by the way. Hungry?” 

Severus’ stomach growled. “Evidently,” he muttered, moving into the kitchen. “And the Hangover Potion was the least I could do.” 

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” said Potter sliding a full plate in front of him. “You didn’t _have_ to take me in.” 

Severus huffed. “I couldn’t leave you passed out in a pub.” Taking a bite, he cocked an eyebrow. “You can cook.” 

Potter, who was tucking into his own breakfast, smiled. “I can do many things.” 

Once full, Severus eyed Potter. “All right. What do you really want?”

Potter flushed. “To talk. We were supposed to last night, but we never managed it. I was hoping we could today.” 

“About your mother?” 

“Not just her.” Potter’s expression went serious. “About the war, and Dumbledore--” 

“We’ll be here all day for such a conversation.” 

Potter smiled faintly. “Maybe. How about dinner at eight?”

“Acceptable.” 

Potter leaned forward. “After which maybe I can tuck _you_ in.” 

Severus’ eyes widened. 

“You thought I forgot?”

And for the first time in ages, Severus was speechless. 

~


End file.
